Scabior
Scabior (d. 2 May 1998) was a wizard and a Snatcher in the gang led by Fenrir Greyback during the height of the Second Wizarding War. Biography Early life Little is known of Scabior's early life. However, given his intimate knowledge of the interior of the Slytherin common room and its location, it is likely he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, and was a member of that house. Imprisonment in Azkaban At some point in his life Scabior was imprisoned in Azkaban for undisclosed crimes, but was released sometime prior or following Lord Voldemort's usurpation of the Ministry of Magic on 1 August, 1997. Second Wizarding War with a captured wizard into the Ministry of Magic Atrium.]] Following his release from Azkaban, Scabior became a Snatcher during the height of the Second Wizarding War, catching Muggle-born wizards and anyone who opposed Lord Voldemort, in return for gold. He was among the group that captured Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley in the spring of 1998. On Greyback's orders, Scabior checked the list of truants, searched the prisoners' tent for Harry's glasses, read a cutting from the Daily Prophet, and expressed terrified awe at the thought of summoning Lord Voldemort. He was also the only member of the group not to jeer when Greyback expressed a desire to bite Hermione, instead encouraging his leader to restrain himself. Harry Potter.]] Having the gang taken the truants into Malfoy Manor, where Lord Voldemort had taken base, Scabior assured Narcissa Malfoy the prisoner they had caught was Harry Potter. Later, when Bellatrix Lestrange took Godric Gryffindor's Sword from one of the Snatchers, Scabior drew his wand on her but was quickly Stunned. Draco Malfoy then moved Scabior's unconscious form to the courtyard with those of the other Snatchers. Bellatrix stated her intentions to kill the Snatcher gang, but it is unknown whether she did so. Battle of Hogwarts and death Scabior participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and duelled Neville Longbottom. Scabior fell off the bridge he was standing on however and was probably killed. Physical appearance Scabior appeared as a tall man with long, tangled brown hair with a red streak. He also had fair skin and blue/gray eyes. He wore dark plaid pants, with black boots and a black studded belt. He was later seen wearing Hermione's pink scarf.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Personality and traits Scabior character was further developed in the movie; he plays a minor role in the books. He takes joy in his position within the crew of Snatchers, a role which has perhaps given him an inflated ego. He enjoys bossing around his crew and toying with those that they have captured. He also challenges authority figures, like Lucius Malfoy. His interactions suggest he is highly sarcastic with a dark sense of humor, He exhibits particular interest in Hermione Granger, and appears to be attracted to her. It has not been determined whether he is simply working with Death Eaters and the Ministry for his own personal gain or whether he possesses a personal prejudice against Mudbloods.. Behind the scenes *Scabior is portrayed by Nick Moran in the two-part film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."Deathly Hallows Casting News: Ciaran Hinds to Play Aberforth Dumbledore, More on Nick Moran" on The Leaky Cauldron *In the film, Scabior's role was expanded as he, instead of Greyback, was depicted as the leader of the Snatchers. He also teases Hermione, again instead of Greyback. *Matthew Lewis said that in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, he and Scabior will have a duel on a Hogwarts' bridge during the Battle of Hogwarts. Scabior will fall to his death when part of the bridge collapses. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2He is seen in this trailer at 1:43 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' Notes and references fr:Scabior Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Snatchers Category:Wizards